Sorrows Of The Soul I: Where Everything Began
by crazy2803
Summary: –Yuta, ¿A dónde vas?–. Preguntó Lance. –A descubrir quién soy, porque aún no sé qué clase de personas es, quien estás mirando.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

* * *

La explicación de los botones se hará por orden de importancia.

(…) Mover al protagonista de la historia. Seleccionar opciones.

(…) Confirmar opciones, curiosear cosas, chatear y leer texto.

(…) Retroceder, cancelar opciones y salir de distintos menús.

(…) Abrir menú.

(…) Cambiar objetos de lugar y usar el que haya registrado.

(…) Acceder al sistema de AYUDA.

 _ **Siguiente**_ (…)

* * *

Estas a punto de sumergirte en un mundo lleno de aventuras de las que vas a ser protagonista.

Habla con la gente y curiosea todo lo que te llame la atención, estés donde estés. Consigue información y pistas de todo lo que te rodee.

Durante el largo camino, tendrás que ayudar gente, enfrentarte a desafíos y resolver misterios.

Te cruzarás con rivales y criaturas salvajes que querrán luchar contigo, pero ¡ánimo, tú puedes!

Recuerda, habla con todo el mundo; crecerás como persona, y ése es tu principal objetivo.

Pulse el botón (…), ¡que comience la aventura!

 _ **Siguiente**_ (…)

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Éste es el mundo de POKÉMON!

¡Me llamo OAK!

¡Pero la gente me llama el PROFESOR POKÉMON!

¡Éste mundo está habitado por unas criaturas llamadas POKÉMON!

Para algunos, los POKÉMON son mascotas. Pero otros los usan para pelear.

En cuanto a mi… Estudio a los POKÉMON como profesión.

Bueno cuéntame algo de ti.

¿Eres chico o chica?

 _ **Chico**_ (…)

Pero primero dime cómo te llamas.

 _ **Yuta**_ (…)

¡Bien!

¡Así que te llamas Yuta!

Éste es mi nieto. Ha sido tu rival desde que erais pequeños. Mmm… ¿Podrías decirme cómo se llama?

 _ **Daiki**_ (…)

Ah… ¿Era Daiki?

¡Ah, sí! ¡Es verdad!

¡Se llamaba Daiki!

¡Yuta!

¡Tu propia leyenda POKÉMON está a punto de empezar!

¡Te espera un mundo de sueños y aventuras con los POKÉMON!

¡Adelante!

 _ **Comenzar**_ (…)

* * *

 **¡Un saludo a toda persona que esté leyendo éste intento de historia, pero bueno, solo quiero decir en esta nota que el prólogo es medio blah, pero tiene una razón para ser de esta manera.**

 **Así que denle una oportunidad, les prometo que el primer capítulo será ¿mejor? O como ustedes lo quieran ver cuando sea publicado.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon no me pertenece, solo la historia y lo OC que estoy utilizando lo demás es propiedad del creador de esta grandiosa franquicia. Sin más que decir que comience la historia.**

 **-Charmander-.** Cuando hable un Pokémon.

 _ **Comenzar**_ (…)

Todo lo que se podía escuchar en la habitación era el sonido que venia del televisor, sentado enfrente del mismo se encontraba un chico cabello rubio desordenado que vestía con un pantalón negro, un sweater gris y unas deportivas grises. De momento el parecía estar concentrado en el juego hasta que luego de unos minutos apago el televisor –Debí de comprar el Caza Gastly, de seguro es más interesante.

Se quedó un momento mirando el cuarto, todo estaba desordenado, habían libros tirados en el piso, ropa fuera de la cesta que formaban pilas entorno a la habitación y de seguro ese bulto en la cama era la ropa limpia que le dio pereza guardar -Bueno creo que es buena idea que arregle un poco éste rancho que tengo por cuarto- comenzó guardando la ropa en el armario pero cuando iba por la mitad una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Yuta, puedes bajar un momento tengo algo que decirte!- gritó mi Mama desde la planta baja, la mayoría de las veces ella subía a mi habitación para avisarme que saldría, puede que esto sea importante o solo no quiso subir las escaleras porque anda apurada.

-El destino no quiere que seas arreglado, no puedo ir contra las fuerzas superiores- dijo mientras acariciaba el armario que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

-¡Yuta!

-¡Voy!- gritó Yuta para luego bajar las escaleras hasta la entrada de la casa en donde se encontraba su Mamá –Sabes deberías ser más paciente, yo no me puedo tele-transportar, no soy un Abra Mamá.

Ella solo se le quedo mirando unos momentos antes de sonreír –sé que no eres un Abra pero esto es importante, el Profesor Oak quiere verte en su laboratorio, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirte- agarro el carrito de las compras que teníamos en la casa para traer la bolsas y abrió la puerta mientras la seguía.

-¿El Profesor Oak? Pero si no he hecho nada malo, hace tiempo que no le hablo a Daiki y de Haru seguro ni se acuerda de mí- se quejó mientras también salía de la casa y le daba espacio a su mamá para que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

-Cariño no todo lo que pasa en el pueblo es tú culpa – sonrió - Lo que pasó la otra vez fue un accidente.

-¡Pero Mamá!

-¡Nada de peros! Vamos, tienes que estirar esas piernas vas a terminar tullido con todo el tiempo que pasas frente al televisor jugando con ese aparato- me dio un empujón para que comenzara a caminar.

-¡No es un aparato, es una NES, y ese "aparato" me lo compraste tú!- Exclamo Yuta algo exasperado.

-Un error de mi parte, claro está- contestó –vamos de seguro el Profesor te debe de estar esperando.

Luego de que su madre lo sacara a patas de la casa, camino a paso de tortuga hasta el laboratorio. Al llegar se quedó unos momentos frente a la puerta pensado si debería entrar y enfrentar su destino o huir a su casa para seguir jugando con las NES después de todo no podía desperdiciar el dinero que le costó el juego, pero al final se resignó y entró.

El laboratorio tenia paredes blancas, estaba lleno de máquinas que emitían luces por todos lados, cables en el piso, papeles, Pokémon y no podemos olvidar a los ayudantes hiendo de un lado a otro.

Cuando se adentró más en el laboratorio se fijó que habían dos personas más esperando el primero se dio la vuelta y dijo –Pero mira nada más, quien diría que por fin saldrías de la cueva ¿eh, Yuta?

-Hola a ti también Daiki- Daiki Oak es el nieto del Profesor Oak _(lo lamento mucho Profesor)_ , tiene el pelo corto de color negro y ojo de color azul claro, estaba vestido con una camisa verde con el estampado de una Poke Ball en una esquina, unos bluejeans y unas deportivas verdes con detalles en negro.

-¡Que es Azul, retrasado!

-Y me importa lo que digas, ese es tu nombre y así te voy a llamar- Arceus no saben cuánto le encantaba joder a Daiki. Antes _(unos cuantos meses atrás)_ ellos dos eran amigos, pero Daiki de un momento a otro comenzó a comportase de manera egoísta y fastidiosa, Yuta al ser su mejor amigo lo aguanto hasta que un día se pasó con sus comentarios provocando que el relajado Yuta le rompiera la nariz de un puñetazo. Desde entonces no se habían vuelto a hablar.

-Chicos dejen de pelear, están molestando a las demás persona en el laboratorio- Dijo la otra persona. Ella tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color marrón claro y ojos del mismo color, tenía puesto un vestido color rosado pastel, unas medias hasta las rodillas de color blanco y unas zapatillas rosadas -Ha sido un tiempo desde que nos vimos Yuta- saludó

Al ver su sonrisa no pudó hacer más que sonrojarse, ella era tan bonita que era imposible no hacerlo -Si, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado en estos últimos meses Haru?- Preguntó.

-Bien, gracias.

-¿También estas esperando al Profesor Oak?

-El abuelo aún no llega, estoy cansado de esperar- Se quejó Daiki.

-No te lo pregunte a ti- Dijó de manera cortante.

-Chicos- Nos volvió a interrumpir Haru.

-Bueno ya que el Profesor no está aquí, díganle que tuve que resolver unos asuntos y que vengo más tarde- Se despidió Yuta para luego salir del laboratorio.

Luego de haber salido del laboratorio Yuta se planteó ir a casa pero luego recordó que su madre estaba en Ciudad Verde y eso estaba a unos 20 minutos de Pueblo Paleta, y ya que estaba afuera decidió ir allí para ayudarla con las cosas que iba a comprar. Cuando llegó a la entrada de Pueblo Paleta y estaba a punto de cruzar hacia la Ruta 1, alguien lo llamo.

-¡Alto ahí, no te vayas!- Gritó alguien para que luego se diera la vuelta para ver quién era -¡Cuidado! ¡En la hierba viven Pokémon salvajes! ¿En que estabas pensado Yuta?- Preguntó el Profesor Oak.

-Perdóneme Profesor- se disculpó -Yo solo iba Ciudad Verde para ayudar a mi Mamá con sus compras.

-Te entiendo muchacho pero eso no es excusa para que salgas sin protección, tu madre tiene un Pokémon que la acompaña, en cambio tú no posees ninguno, hubieras estados en graves problemas si no te detengo- Suspiró para luego agarrarlo del codo y darle un pequeño empujón para que caminara junto a él -Bueno acompáñame al laboratorio, pensé que mi ayudante le había avisado a tu madre para que vinieras al verme.

-Bueno creo que se le olvido- Mintió.

-Puede que tengas razón.- Así los dos nos tomaron camino al laboratorio.

-Abuelo ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estoy harto de esperar! -. Se quejó Daiki nada más entraron al lugar.

-Tienes que tener paciencia Dai…

-¡Azul!

-Bueno Azul, hoy los llame a los tres aquí por esto- mostró tres Poke Ball que estaban sobre una mesa atrás de él -Aquí hay tres Pokémon, cuando yo era joven era un gran entrenador pero con la edad que tengo ya no puedo viajar como lo hacía antes, y estos son los últimos Pokémon que me quedan, elijan el que ustedes quieran.

-Y como yo no soy tan egoísta como tu Yuta, te dejo elegir primero.- Dijo Daiki.

Yuta solo lo ignoró y se giró hacia Haru, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada -Haru ¿quieres elegir primero?- las damas siempre son primero, pero como Daiki es falta de modales era mejor darlos a lucir él.

-No te preocupes Yuta, elijan ustedes yo me quedo con el ultimo.

-Si tú dices- se encogió de hombros y se paró enfrente de las tres Poke Balls, cada una tenía enfrente un papel que decía el nombre del Pokémon que contenían, miró fijamente cada una de ellas hasta que se decidió por la última a la derecha.

-Así que elegiste ese Pokémon, pues ten mucha paciencia con el- dijo el profesor para luego suspirar- te pareces a tu padre más de lo que crees.

Yuta solo frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces yo me quedo con éste!- Daiki agarro la Poke Ball que estaba junto a la de Yuta y Haru se agarró el último que quedaba en la mesa.

-Gracias profesor- dijo Yuta

-No es nada muchacho, espero que descubras muchas cosas y emprendas una gran aventura con ese Pokémon- Yuta se dio la vuelta, solo camino unos pasos antes de que Daiki me detuviera.

-¡Eh, Yuta! ¡Tengamos un combate! Quiero ver quién es el más fuerte en el Pueblo Paleta.- Dijo para luego sacar a su Pokémon.- ¡Vamos Squirtle!

Él Squirtle salió de su Poke Ball y todo el mundo en el Laboratorio se giró a verlos.

-Éste nieto mío- se resignó el Profesor- Yuta no te alteres, solo relájate y sigue tus instintos, Daiki al estar siempre en el laboratorio sabe los ataque que posee este Squirtle, pero en cambio tú no sabes ninguno.

Yuta miro su Poke Ball unos segundos, luego dirigió la mirada hacia Daiki.- ¡Charmander cuento contigo!- Y en un rayo de luz apareció el Pokémon lagarto.

-Yuta los movimientos que sabe tu Charmander son Arañazo y Gruñido ¡Ánimo! -. Le informo el Profesor.

Así la pelea empezó.

-Squirtle usa Placaje- Ordeno Daiki.

-Charmander esquiva y usa Gruñido.

Charmander esquivo por poco el Placaje de Squirtle, cuando el Pokémon le pasó por un lado uso Gruñido y un resplandor azul a Squirtle por unos segundos.

-¡Ahora Charmander, usa Arañazo!- como Squirtle estaba distraído el arañazo le dio de lleno.

-Squirtle Placaje.

-Charmander Arañazo- al chocar los ataques los dos Pokémon salieron disparados en direcciones diferentes.

-Squirtle usa Latigo y luego ataca con Placaje- el primer ataque de Squirtle provocó que un resplandor azul envolviera Charmander.

-¡Charmader, Arañazo!- antes de que Squirtle pudiera hacer el Placaje Charmander se acercó por detrás y ataco dejando a Squirtle inconsciente.

-Squirtle no puede continuar el ganador es Yuta- dijo el Profesor Oak -Gran trabajo Yuta.

-Ganaste por pura suerte, esto no se volverá a repetir- Daiki estaba rojo de la rabia -adiós abuelo, nos vemos la próxima- Se despido para luego salir corriendo del laboratorio.

-Yuta debiste ser más suave con él- Haru me miro con desaprobación para luego ir detrás de Daiki. Eso lo lastimo, aunque ya sabía que a Haru le gustaba Daiki, aún tenía la esperanza que se comenzara a fijar en él, pero como iban las cosas esa esperanza era muy lejana.

-No te preocupes Yuta, dentro de unas horas se le pasa el malestar, Daiki no está acostumbrado perder- El profesor puso una mano en el hombro de Yuta y este se giró para verle la cara- ven dame a tu Pokémon para poder curarlo.

Al salir del Laboratorio Yuta saco a Charmander de su Poke Ball y lo cargo en sus brazos- yo soy Yuta y seré tu nuevo entrenador, eres muy fuerte, le diste una paliza al Squirtle de Daiki- comenzó hablarle, después de todo un Pokémon se hace fuerte si tiene una buena relación con su Pokémon, y claro, el entrenamiento.

Charmader lo miro fijamente y luego sonrió - **¡charmander!**

Él solo se rio- bueno, ahora ¿eres un él?- Charmander rápidamente negó con la cabeza- Entonces eres una ella, que interesante la mayoría de los Charmander son machos- le acarició la cabeza -Charmander ¿te gustaría acompañarme a buscar a mi Mamá en Ciudad Verde?

 **-¡Charmander!**

-Que linda eres.

20 minutos después estábamos en Ciudad Verde, tan pronto llegaron Yuta se dirigio al Centro Pokémon, porque en la Ruta 1 unos Pokémon salvajes los atacaron, pero gracias a la fuerza de Charmander y que de último momento aprendió Ascuas, se salvaron por poco. El profesor tenia razón con lo de salir sin Pokémon era peligroso

Después de un rato la enfermara Joy llamo para que recogiera a Charmander- listo esta como nueva, por favor vuelva pronto.

-Gracias- Charmander caminaba junto a él lado cuando salieron del Centro Pokémon y justo estában pasando enfrente de una tienda con el techo azul, un hombre con un delantal junto a su madre salieron del lugar.

-Gracias por su compra, ¿segura que no quiere que la ayude?- le pregunto el empleado, preocupado por todas las cosas que llevaba en las bolsas.

-No se preocupe yo puedo con todo esto, pero gracias de todas formas- rechazo la oferta.

-¡Mamá!- le gritó antes de acercarse- yo te ayudo con esta bolsas- Yuta agarro las más pesadas para que el peso no le molestara.

-¡Oh! Yuta pensé que estabas en Pueblo Paleta, porque viniste a Ciudad Verde, no me digas que el Profesor Oak…

-¡Sí! El Profesor Oak me dio un Pokémon, Mamá esta es Charmander, Charmander ella es mi Mamá- las presentó.

 **-¡Charmander!**

-Aww que linda, es un gusto conocer al Pokémon que cuidara de mi hijo durante su aventura- Mamá sonrió cuando Charmander se golpeó el pecho con su pata con seguridad -Por favor cuida de él, es algo obstinado.

 **-¡Char-charmander!**

-¡Mamá!

Ella solo se estaba riendo de todo, pero el empleado interrumpió su risa -Disculpen pero, ¿ustedes de casualidad vienen de Pueblo Paleta?- Preguntó

-Sí, ¿necesitas algo?

-¿Pueden entregarle éste paquete al Profesor Oak?, es que no puedo dejar la tienda sola, me aran un gran favor si no les importa.

-No te preocupes nosotros no encargamos de entregar el paquete- Mi madre le dio el paquete a Charmander -¿Puedes cuidar de esto mientras regresamos a Pueblo Paleta?

Charmander asintió para luego agarrar fuertemente el paquete entre sus patas.- **¡Charmander!**

-Bueno, ¡Vámonos!- animó mi madre para después comenzar a avanzar.

Apenas llegar Yuta caminó hacia el Laboratorio para dejar el paquete, Mamá se quedó afuera, esperándolos.

-Oh, Yuta ¿qué haces aquí? Si me permites preguntar.

-Bueno, fui a Ciudad Verde para ayudar a mi Mamá, pero cuando estaba allá un señor de la tienda Pokémon nos pidió el favor de traerle esto- Charmander le entrego el paquete.

-Ah, gracias estas son las Poke Balls que había ordenado- agarro el paquete y lo puso en una mesa -Bueno Yuta ya que estas aquí voy a pedirte un favor, en la mesa hay un invento mío, ¡La Pokedex! Registra automáticamente datos sobre los Pokémon vayas viendo o capturando ¡Es una tecno-enciclopedia! Toma Yuta, mi sueño era hacer un registro de todos los Pokémon en Existencia, y para completar la Pokedex no puedes solo verlos, también tienes que capturarlos. Azul y Haru ya tienen las suyas, después de que te fuiste ellos regresaron y les entregue su Pokedex.

-Muchas gracias profesor.

-No te preocupes, ¡oh, casi lo olvido! Toma.- El profesor le entrego 5 Poke Balls -Sin ellas no podrás atrapar Pokémon para completar la Pokedex. Además tu Pokémon ya te quiere, de seguro llegaras a cosas grandes Yuta.

Cuando llegaron a la casa la mamá de Yuta se puso hacer la cena con ayuda de Charmader y su Pikachu que estuvo en su Poke Ball todo el tiempo. Decidido Yuta entro en su habitación, de seguro al día siguiente partiría a su aventura y no podía dejar el cuarto desordenado porque de seguro se creaba una vida mutante bajo tanta mugre.

-Tu puedes Yuta, ni que tu cuarto te fuera a tragar- el decidió ignorar el bulto de ropa que parecía arrastrase por el lugar -¡Comencemos pero antes hagamos una oración, Arceus nuestro que estas en el cielo, santificados sean tus poderes, ven a mi habitación te pido…

-¡AHHHH!- se escuchó un grito por toda la casa.

-Yuta se debe de estar divirtiendo- Mamá se sacudió las manos en el delantal –entonces, ¡debemos divertirnos nosotras también!

- **¡Charmander!**

-¡ **Pikachu**!

Ya cuando terminaron de cenar Mamá me dio unos regalos por convertirme en entrenador Pokémon. Era una mochila con un montón de artículos para Pokémon, unos libros _(también había un diario, lindo detalle),_ una ropa para entrenador _(con un reloj)_ y un pijama nuevo.

Después de ver que todo le quedara Yuta le dio un gran abrazo -Muchas gracias Mamá, lo aprecio mucho.

Ella solo le devolvió el abrazo -Todo para el próximo campeón.

 **¡Hello people! ¿How are you?**

 **Aquí una nota, sé que este primer capítulo es un poco aburrido pero, aún falta para la acción, en los primeros me voy a dedicar en hacer conocer la personalidad de Yuta, después viene lo demás.**

 **Se preguntaran ¿Por qué cambias al rival? Bueno eso es simple, amo a Azul pero quiero una historia en donde los protagonistas sean OC pues tengo planes para cada uno de ellos y puedo manejar su personalidad como yo quiera y cambiarle la personalidad al Azul original es un poco difícil.**

 **Hasta aquí la nota, nos leemos la próxima, besos.**


End file.
